Naruto's Pointy
by Inazuma-Kage-Sama
Summary: Naruto finds Zabuza's sword and Haku's needles. And the story has many guest stars.
1. Chapter 1: The Finding

Claimer: I own Naruto.

Disclaimer: No you don't!

Claimer: Way to ruin the fun.

Oh just shut up guys, you know this is like my first story.

* * *

One day, well it wasn't really a day more like a, a DAY. While six-year old spider monkey Naruto was eating his Ramen. Suddenly a Blob of Goo popped out of nowhere and said, 

"BOO. I AM THE EVIL LETTER 42. MWAHAHAHA."

"Oh no, I don't want to gat eated by da letter Q," said Naruto.

"I AM THE LETTER **42**, NOT Q." said Mr. Blobby.

Naruto just kept eating his Ramen and the Blob got bored and ate a banana. Then said something about a guy named Sasuke who licked his brother Itachi. After that he died.

(A/N: Naruto is talking like that because he is only six. So, deal with it or…Zzzzzzzz……….)

Naruto started walking into town until he stepped on something sharp.

"I tepped on a srord an now I will dap dance."

Yes, a spider monkey tap-danced. He danced and danced; even after he couldn't dance any more he danced. He was so dedicated. Then he stopped. Naruto picked up what he stepped on and it was Zabuza's sword.

"My pointy, mine." said Naruto.

"Give me that back now," said a voice behind Naruto.

"MY POINTY," said Naruto just about to turn around and run away.

"What do you think you're doing!" said Zabuza in a very angry voice.

Naruto tried to sound as official as he could and he said, "My name is Nawuto Ucha, Uz, Uzi, rell whateve my last nama is, you'll never get my pointy!"


	2. Chapter 2: More Pointy

"What did you say?" said Zabuza

Naruto said, "MY POINTY!!"

Zabuza yelled, "Haku come here!!"

Suddenly a girl in a mask came by Zabuza and said, "Hey I'm a boy!"

A/N "WELL EXCUSE ME!!! ATLEAST I AM NOT RUDE!!!!

"Any way," said Naruto. "My pointy."

Haku pulled out **his** needles and through them at Naruto.

"MORE POINTY!! Pointy, pointy, pointy!!"

"What the hell." Said Haku.

Naruto jumped up in the air and grabbed all of Haku's needles and ran away as fast as he could.

"Pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy," screeched Naruto.

But the he tripped and the sword and needles went up in the air and into his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Highway to Hell

"Wow, I didn't feel a ting," said Naruto.

But what really happened is that they all went straight in his forehead.

When Zabuza and Haku finally came to him, Zabuza said,

"Whoa, we need to get our stuff back and throw him away."

(A/N Naruto is still alive because he has no brain.)

Naruto woke up in the dumpster and said, "Where am I. Dis looks like hell,"

Suddenly a dump truck came and picked up the dumpster,

"I'm moving. I think I'm on the highway," said Naruto.

Then he started singing, "♪ _I'm on the highway to hell, Highway to hell!! _♪"

Once the truck got to the dump Naruto walked out and saw Iruka working at the dump.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH IT'S THE DEVIL," yelled Naruto.

Iruka said, "Naruto it's me Iruka-sun. What happened to your forehead?"

"Zazu, I mean Zuza, Zabuza and Haka, Haki, Huka, I mean, Haku tode me to go run around in a circle and eat some of my de yummy 4 year old apples," said Naruto.

"What?" said Iruka.

Naruto said, "I don't knoooow.

"Okaay…" said Iruka. "Just come with me."

"Where we goin" asked Naruto.

"To a doctor," said Iruka.

"But my Ramen said dat dockers open you up and put flavor in you," said Naruto.

Iruka said, "No they don't."

"It's true," said Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor Devil

"Patient #7, it's your turn," called the doctor.

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!!" screamed Naruto.

Iruka said, "Naruto you're making a scene. Just c'mon."

"But my Ramen said,"

"No one cares what **your Ramen **said, Naruto." Yelled Iruka.

The nurse called, "Naruto, the doctor would like to see you now."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!" Naruto screamed.

Iruka went over and whispered something to the nurse.

"Naruto." The nurse called. "The doctor wants to give you a new kind of Ramen."

Then she gave Iruka a bowl of Ramen and Iruka said, "See the Ramen boy, see it, Go get it boy, go get it!" and he through it into the doctor's office.

"Arf, arf!!" barked Naruto and he chased after the Ramen.

As Naruto went into the doctor's office, it was dark except for one light that barely showed anything then the door slammed shut behind him.

"Well hello little boy." called the doctor.

"Come over here."

As Naruto passed by the little light he saw the doctor's face, and the doctor was Orochimaru.

"AHHH," yelled Naruto.

"Let me see your cuts," said Orochimaru reaching for Naruto's pants.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing," said Orochimaru.

"Hey!" said Naruto. "My cuts are on my head, not in my Pants."

"_ Ahem _ Right, right they are._ Cough _ I was just checking something," said Orochimaru.

"Hey Orochimaru, do you like Ramen? What's the color of 43? Does seven plus two equal five?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru said, "Uhhhh, maybe."

"But I wanded to ead some Ramen but da devil took me here." said Naruto.

"I didn't take you here _ ahem _ I mean that sounds bad," said the devil a.k.a. Orochimaru.

"You da devil?" asked Naruto.

"UHH no." said Orochimaru.

"AHHHH. Help Iruka-sun," screamed Naruto. "Orochimaru is da devil,"

Iruka said, "What do you mean Naruto."

"Wook" said Naruto.

"Blaahh, bloob, bla," said Orochimaru walking in.

(A/N anything that Naruto says for the rest of the chapter will be in an Arnold Swarchenegger/Scarface accent.)

"Don't worry I'll take him out with my rifle. YEAAHHH!! Say elo to my little friend," said Naruto shooting Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yelled, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow, that was weird Naruto," said Iruka.

Naruto said, "Yes, that was cool, but **He'll be back.**"


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto's Pet

The next day Naruto had Ramen for breakfast, and for some reason he got angry at a rusty spoon.

"I told you I like the feeling of non-rusty spoons!!" yelled Naruto.

The spoon said, "Well at least I'm not pointy!"

"Huh!! Pointy? Pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy!!!!!" said Naruto.

"Pointy is precious. I need precious. **PRECIOUS!!!!!!**"

"Hey that's my line," yelled Golem from across the room.

"Wew now it's my line," said Naruto.

Golem said, "FINE!!!" and then he ran away.

"I'm gonna go see Iwuka-sun," said Naruto.

* * *

When Naruto went to Iruka, Iruka said, "Naruto want to go to get a pet today?"

Naruto said "**YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA!!"**

When they got the pet shop Iruka told Naruto to find a pet he wanted. Naruto looked at a frog, and picked it up. Then the frog started singing, "A ring ding ding ding d-ding baa aramba baa baa barooumba!!!"

"I love it!! Said Naruto.

Iruka said, "Uh, maybe not, Naruto."

Naruto said, "Fine."

But then he noticed the shopkeeper talking to a man with a box.

"No, no, no!! I will not have that sort of animal in this shop!!!" yelled the shopkeeper to the man. 

Naruto was curious so he went and asked, "What is in da box?"

"A fox my dear boy, but not the just any fox, the nine tailed fox." Said the shopkeeper.

Naruto said, "Oh, I'll get Iwuka-sun."

Then Iruka came over and talked to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper said, "Here boy, you can have this fox for free."

"Fwee?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, free," said the shopkeeper.

Naruto yelled, "Yay!!!"

When they got to Naruto house, Naruto **tried **to teach the fox some tricks.

Naruto said, "Okay Foxie, Sit. Sit, Sit!!!! Why wont you sit?"

Let's try somting different. Play dead, play dead, play dead!!!!!!!!"

Naruto said, "Okay while I twy and teach Foxie some twicks.

* * *

(A/N Okay I know this chapter is a little short, but it was funny. Naruto needs some time to teach Foxie some twicks I mean tricks.

Naruto said, "Hey I taught Foxie, Eat Orochimaru.

Orochimaru said, "**I won't be baaaacckkk!!! Ooowww!!!!!!!!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Goo Time

I don't own Naruto or Cookie Crisp.

* * *

"Waid a second," said Naruto. "Foxie, you only have two tails, I think I should tell Iwuka-sun." 

"Iwuka-sun, Iwuka-sun!!" yelled Naruto.

Iruka asked, "What is it Naruto?"

"Wook, Foxie only has two tails," said Naruto.

"Well Naruto, Every 100 years demon animals gain a tail."

Naruto said, "Does thad means Foxie is 654 years old?"

"Nooo………" said Iruka. "It means that your fox is 200 years old."

"OOOOOooooohhhhhhhhh :-P." said Naruto.

"I'm gonna study this fox, I think this might be the son of the Nine-Tailed Fox. And Naruto, the Nine-Tailed Fox's spirit was sealed inside of you, Naruto. So you're the father of the Two-Tailed Fox."

Naruto said, "I'm da fadder!!"

The Background People said, "Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!!!"

Naruto walked up to The Fox and says, "Foxie, **I am your father!!!**"

The Background People said, "Dun, dun, dun!!! We didn't see that coming."

(A/N: Dun, dun, dun!!!!)

"COOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!" said Naruto, "I'm a daddy."

* * *

The next day Naruto had Ramen for breakfast. 

Naruto said, "It looks like Ramen, tastes like it too, BUT IT'S A BREAKFAST CEREAL!!"

"I--i-I (stuttering) wa-ant w-w-amen. I want wamen. I want Ramen," said Foxie.

"FOXIE SPOKE!!!!!!" shouted Naruto. "Get da camera, My son spoke!!"

"He's not your son!!" shouted a voice from across the room.

The Backround People said, "Dun, dun,dun."

(A/N "Will you guys shut up!!!!")

"He is my son!!"said the Blob of Goo.

I tought you dieded." said Naruto.

The Blob of Goo said, "I'm Goo. How can Goo die?"

The Backround People said, "He has a good point."

Naruto said, "Ya he does."

The Blob of Goo said, "Did you think my entrance was to clashy, or good."

Foxie said, "I think it was to cwashy!!"

The Backround People said, "Us too."

"No, I think it was good." said Naruto.

"Thanks, Hey wait a minute!! I'm taking my son." said The Blob of Goo. "Come with me Two-Tail."

Foxie said, "My name is Foxie, you peice of shit!!"

Naruto said, "Foxie!! Go to your room, you are grounded."

"No daddy!! I'm goin with Mr. Blobby." said Foxie.

The Blob of Goo said, "Not after what you just called me!! Here you can have him!!"

And then The Blob of Goo dissappeared.


End file.
